


Apprentissage

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eaque est une pièce maîtresse dans le jeu de Pandore et tous les moyens sont bons pour trouver le moyen de le rendre plus docile. Absolument tous. Quitte à manipuler la seule personne qui compte pour le Juge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apprentissage

**Author's Note:**

> Communauté LJ : Hybridation
> 
> Genre : Yuri
> 
> Pairing : Pandore/Violate
> 
> Prompt : « une vraie femme peut séduire qui elle veut »
> 
> Disclaimer : Shiori Teshirogi & Masami Kurumada

** Apprentissage **

 

« Dehors ! »

 

L’écho furieux rebondissait encore entre les murs du couloir marmoréen lorsque Pandore croisa quelques servantes qui s’éloignèrent rapidement, un air à mi-chemin entre la frayeur et la réprobation plaqué sur leurs visages, trop occupées par leurs messes basses pour jeter ne serait-ce qu’un coup d’œil à la maîtresse des Enfers par intérim. Cette dernière s’en serait d’ailleurs volontiers offusquée si les quelques propos murmurés qu’elle intercepta au passage n’avaient pas eu l’heur d’éveiller son intérêt.

« Elle est vraiment impossible…

— … même pas une femme…

— Si seulement… un peu plus à son apparence ! »

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s’étirèrent en un sourire mince, avant qu’elle ne reprenne sa route. Tout droit vers la porte au fond du corridor.

 

Un nuage de vapeur chaude et moite lui coupa la respiration l’espace d’une seconde. Non pas qu’elle n’était jamais entrée dans la salle d’ablutions du quartier des rares femmes présentes au royaume des Morts, mais pour dire toute la vérité, elle ne l’avait jamais partagée qu’avec elle-même. Le sentiment de pénétrer une intimité qui n’était pas la sienne l’immobilisa un instant sur le seuil avant que sa propre supériorité ne lui rappelle que l’être qui occupait les lieux n’était qu’un spectre. Comme tous les autres.

 

« Tu es sourde ? Dehors, j’ai dit ! »

 

La voix rauque et passablement agacée provenait du bassin principal d’où n’émergeait que le sommet d’une tête recouverte d’une épaisse chevelure ébène et ruisselante. Tandis qu’elle s’approchait, son pas assourdi par la touffeur ambiante, Pandore commença à distinguer les mèches sombres qui débordaient sur les épaules larges et musculeuses appuyées contre le rebord de marbre.

 

« Tu es de bien mauvaise humeur. »

 

Il n’y eut pas de sursaut. A peine si la nuque se dévissa d’un quart de tour pour permettre au Béhémoth d’aviser la présence de son invitée impromptue, avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

— Tu as chassé tes servantes.

— Je n’ai pas besoin d’elles.

— Si tu le dis… »

L’occupante du bassin ne vit pas le haussement d’épaules de Pandore alors qu’elle avisait le surplis démantelé, dont les pièces jonchaient le sol çà et là. Certains ne brillaient plus de cette lueur obscure qui caractérisait les armures des Ténèbres, tant elles semblaient abîmées. Quant à sa propriétaire… L’élue d’Hadès orienta ses pas vers la droite, longeant l’arrondi du bassin avant de s’asseoir sur son rebord. Elle était assez loin pour ne pas subir physiquement l’ire du spectre, et assez près pour apercevoir la nouvelle cicatrice qui ornait la base de sa clavicule.

Une marque qui bientôt se fondrait parmi toutes ses semblables.

 

« Le seigneur Eaque... » L’os de la mâchoire du Béhémoth saillit. « Le seigneur Eaque semble devenir un peu plus instable chaque jour, commenta Pandore tout en promenant nonchalamment le bout de ses doigts dans l’eau chaude. Aurait-il des sujets d’inquiétude en particulier ?

— Tu n’as qu’à aller le lui demander toi-même.

— Allons, Violate… fit l’autre sur un ton conciliant, n’est-ce pas toi qui le connais le mieux, toi son fidèle bras armé ? »

La jeune femme eut la satisfaction de croiser enfin le regard du spectre. Sombre et dangereux, il se planta dans le sien, tel un défi muet. Il y avait des sujets qu’il convenait de ne pas aborder, et le sujet Eaque faisait visiblement partie de ceux-là. Réprimant un sourire insolent, Pandore poursuivit d’une voix suave :

« Il paraît qu’il n’a de cesse de t’envoyer au front, même lorsqu’il ne s’agit que de vulgaires chevaliers de bronze. Néanmoins, au regard de tes compétences, on pourrait penser qu’il…

— Je suis un guerrier, coupa sèchement Violate. Pas une femelle qui fait faire le sale boulot à ses larbins.

— Oh. »

Pandore, qui s’était levée, se dirigea vers l’autre femme, la main toujours égarée à la surface du bassin. Et lorsqu’elle fut assez proche d’elle, debout derrière le spectre qui n’avait toujours pas bougé, ses doigts disparurent sous l’eau vaporeuse.

 

« Tu n’es pas une femelle… vraiment ? »

 

Le sein qu’elle tenait dans sa paume était incroyablement lourd. Et chaud. Violate, sous l’effet de la surprise, avait décollé son dos de la paroi de pierre, et levé un visage stupéfait vers son hôte… avant de saisir le bras de cette dernière pour la faire basculer dans le bassin.

« A quoi tu joues, sale petite intrigante ! » Siffla le Béhémoth, tout en broyant le fin poignet entre ses doigts puissants. Serrant les dents et sans se départir d’un sourire provocant en dépit de la douleur et de ses vêtements trempés, Pandore rétorqua :

« J’ai une guerre à gagner. Et j’ai besoin d’Eaque pour cela.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport avec tes… agissements.

— Oh Violate, Violate… ! As-tu donc déjà oublié ce que tu es, ce qu’il est, ce que vous êtes, tous ? »

La jeune femme se tortilla suffisamment pour non seulement desserrer l’étreinte sur son poignet laquelle se faisait de plus en plus indécise, mais aussi et surtout se rapprocher du corps nu du Béhémoth dont les contours se précisaient sous l’eau transparente.

 

« Des étoiles. Des étoiles incarnées dans des corps tout ce qu’il y a de plus humains. Et tu sais de quoi les êtres que vous êtes devenus ont besoin ? Tu sais de quoi _Eaque_ a besoin ? »

Le souffle de Pandore caressa les lèvres du spectre, tandis que cette question demeurait en suspend entre elles. Violate se lécha les lèvres, parut hésiter… avant de détourner la tête. Sa voix rauque, qu’elle tentait d’étouffer, parut tout à coup venir de très loin :

« Toi, en tout cas, tu donnes l’impression de parfaitement le savoir. Et tu es humaine. Alors, qu’est-ce que tu que tu attends ?

— C’est vrai, ce serait facile pour moi, se rengorgea Pandore, tout son aplomb retrouvé devant l’apparente résignation du spectre. Mais la seule femme qu’il veut, c’est toi. »

Le Béhémoth étouffa un rire las, et lorsqu’elle libéra tout à fait le bras de Pandore, cette dernière sut qu’elle venait de marquer le point qui ferait basculer la partie.

« Je te l’ai dit, je suis un guerrier. Je ne peux pas être comme…

— Comme moi ? Tu ne peux pas… Ou tu ne _veux_ pas ? »

 

L’Allemande vit alors le regard de Violate quitter son visage pour s’abaisser vers sa gorge moulée dans le tissu trempé. Elle le vit s’attarder là, elle le sentit redessiner ses courbes, vagabonder jusqu’à ses épaules pour revenir cette fois encore un peu plus bas, pour se reposer contre le ventre plat juste au niveau du creux du nombril. Et lorsqu’enfin il revint croiser celui de Pandore, cette dernière y lut un égarement qui la toucha, bien qu’elle se gardât soigneusement de l’admettre. A peine si ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu’elle saisit le visage de Violate entre ses paumes :

« Tu sais, je peux t’apprendre. Je peux… »

Se redressant juste assez pour surplomber le spectre, Pandore appuya son front contre celui de l’autre femme, enchâssant ses yeux dans les siens, plantant ses ongles dans sa nuque, et son murmure s’insinua entre les lèvres du Béhémoth :

« Je peux te montrer le pouvoir d’une femme. _Ton_ pouvoir. Et tu l’auras, _lui_. »

 

Quand bien même Violate aurait tout tenté pour le masquer, la lueur d’envie qui traversa son regard ne pouvait échapper à sa tentatrice. Qu’elle en fût l’objet ou un simple dérivatif à un désir incapable de s’exprimer jusqu’ici, peu lui importait pourvu qu’elle puisse l’employer à des fins utiles. A tout le moins, dans son propre intérêt. Et si elle était à présent persuadée de toucher au but, un simple geste de sa part achèverait de mettre le spectre à sa merci. Un geste comme…

Pandore laissa retomber une main dans l’eau tiède. Le bout de ses doigts effleura l’arrondi du sein qu’elle avait tantôt saisi sans ménagement. Elle le redessina, sans hâte, avant d’atteindre le centre de l’aréole brune. Qu’elle trouva durci et frémissant. L’éclat de rire qu’elle réprima tant bien que mal se confondit avec le hoquet de Violate, dont la cambrure soudaine la propulsa contre le corps tout près d’elle. L’Allemande apprécia de sentir l’autre si souple tout à coup, si… douce, véritable paradoxe avec l’apparence musculeuse et couturée qui la caractérisait. Sa bouche offrirait-elle la même bienheureuse surprise ?

Elle se pencha vers les lèvres entrouvertes qui laissaient échapper une respiration saccadée et, sans y déposer les siennes, y glissa le bout de sa langue. Elle ne rencontra aucune espèce de rempart. Bien au contraire, elle fut accueillie, d’abord avec timidité, ensuite avec avidité tandis que le Béhémoth affamé tendait le cou pour s’enrouler autour de cette chaleur nouvelle.

Et Pandore de savourer l’instant présent, juste une seconde, quelques secondes de plus, une main tenant fermement la nuque qui s’offrait, ses doigts libres agaçant tant et plus le bout du sein jusqu’à arracher un gémissement à sa victime définitivement consentante.

L’Allemande se laissa attirer encore un peu plus contre le corps du spectre par un bras puissant passé autour de sa taille ; elle autorisa les mains malhabiles à s’égarer dans ses cheveux alourdis par l’eau, sur sa poitrine gonflée ; elle répondit volontiers par un soupir d’aise lorsque Violate alla goûter la saveur du sillon entre ses seins. Et elle imposa ses doigts entre les cuisses qui s’étaient écartées inconsciemment devant elle.

Un sursaut accompagna la dilatation soudaine des yeux sombres qui ne la quittaient pas. Les lèvres entrouvertes du spectre laissèrent échapper un cri étranglé à mi-chemin entre la douleur et la surprise devant cette invasion inconnue mais pourtant désirée. Doucement, mais fermement, Pandore acheva de s’insinuer dans le ventre de la femme qui s’ouvrait à elle, transperçant la membrane sans état d’âme, caressant l’intérieur avec un souci d’apaisement. Le corps contre elle, porté par l’eau, se mit à onduler tandis que sa respiration s’accélérait. Un premier spasme le saisit et le fin poignet de l’Allemande se trouve de nouveau prisonnier avec, cette fois, la volonté impérieuse de l’amener loin, au plus loin possible…

 

Mais cette fois encore, Pandore se libéra. Sans violence. Un gémissement frustré accompagna le vide qui envahit tout à coup le Béhémoth et dont elle n’aurait jamais souhaité, en cet instant, connaître la sensation tant elle lui apparut cruelle.

La voix de la maîtresse de tous les spectres, plus douce que jamais, acheva alors son instruction :

 

« Va à présent. Va et accomplis ce que tu dois. »

 

**FIN**


End file.
